I'll Take This Chance
by Lolleh-hime
Summary: Zabuza is given one last chance to be with Haku, and he takes it, risking the punishment that will be laid upon him if he fails. This will not be easy with a Haku that remembers nothing. Shounenai ZabuHaku


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't own the characters. Because if I did Zabuza and Haku wouldn't of had such a pitiful end! Rawr! ANGER! XD Actually, I think I would have left it the way it was…ANYWAY…I own nothing…except the idea for the story.

**Lolleh:** May we all bow our heads in respect and remembrance of Steve Irwin, The Crocodile Hunter. Now, we shall all raise ourselves at arms and rage war against the Stingray race. Seriously though…that was tragic.

Chapter One – Renaissance 

There was no pain where he was, no sound, and no light. Zabuza's darkened eyes searched the blackness that surrounded him for the familiar face he had stared into during his death – the beautiful feminine features that had graced him for the most memorable parts of his life. Where was Haku?

With the hanging of his head, the demon groaned. He knew that he wouldn't end up in the same place at the boy – why had he even gotten his hopes up about it? But, where was he now? This surely couldn't have been hell, hell was a torturous place…and this most definitely wasn't heaven either. The reason was quite obvious.

'_Purgatory…' _Zabuza thought after a moment. He was doomed to floating aimlessly in the darkened despair of limbo – he deserved it.

A small white light then caught the demon's eye, and he spun around to face the quickly growing glow as it approached him. He shielded his eyes with his arm, as the light grew so bright it could have burned his eyes out of his sockets. Many things swirled through his head at that moment of the possibilities of exactly what that light could be. It could bring him the gateway to hell…where he really belonged. Or…

After the light went out, Zabuza let his arm fall away from his face, allowing a look of utter horror grasp his features. Haku floated in front of him, the boy's cold dead eyes staring back at him blankly. Blood tainted his clothing and skin, and the clip that had been holding his hair in place was gone, allowing his raven locks to flow freely about him. There was no life in Haku's body; death still had him…even in this place.

"Haku…" Zabuza moved forward, his hand reaching out to grasp the boy's arm. But the closer his hand got, the more his flesh started to burn; it got too intense for the demon to bare, so right before he was able to grab Haku, reflexes kicked in and his hand retracted back.

"What the hell is going on!" Zabuza roared into the echoing darkness, fury overcoming his entire being. "Why can't I touch him!" He was asking questions to the darkness, knowing that nothing would answer him.

Zabuza looked again, his eyes locking on Haku's, making a shiver role down his spine. Those eyes – so full of pain yet so beautiful. The demon held his head in his hands, making himself look away from the untouchable specter, this was his entirely fault. _'I did this to you!'_ He screamed inside his head. _'If I could take it all back! If I could have at least one more chance…I'd set things right! I would never let you think yourself any less than what you really are…'_ his eyes opened and he looked back to the dead boy. "The most beautiful creature in the two worlds."

"**_Finally…I have something to work with."_** A female voice echoed through the darkness, giving Zabuza quite a start.

"Who's there?" the demon demanded and he spun about, looking around for the source of the voice, but seeing nothing but darkness. "Show yourself, dammit!"

"**_I cannot…for I am not about to show someone like yourself what I look like."_** The woman answered.

Zabuza growled in annoyance, but tried to hold himself back from completely flipping out on this unknown – and unwelcome – being. "Fine, then." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want with me?" he turned his eyes to Haku for continuing. "And…what is wrong…"

"**_The boy died hurt and unsure of his usefulness to you…he cannot find peace in his afterlife so therefore he doesn't have one."_** The woman answered rather coldly. **_"His soul is on the way to becoming nothing but a memory of yours and those people that you fought with." _**

"Is THAT why you have come to me?" Zabuza roared, tears that he could not feel rolling down his cheeks. "To constantly remind me that I fucked up? To rub in my face that because of me…because of…" his voice drained away and his gaze fell back to the silent boy near him. "Dammit…Haku…"

The woman chuckled in amusement. **_"No Zabuza that is not why I have come to you."_** She told him in a soft voice. **_"You wish to have a second chance to fix things, didn't you think that a moment ago?"_**

Zabuza's eyes widened as his attention was caught by her words. He looked up and around, as if still trying to see her. "How did you…?" he grunted. "Yes. What about it?"

"**_I was waiting for you to say something like that…"_** Another flash of light shone near him, but this time a woman appeared before him. She had long blonde hair and bright emerald eyes; she wore a long flowing white dress and a set of sparkling, perfect white wings stood behind her, stretching out from her back.

Zabuza stared at her for a long moment, almost not believing what he was seeing. He then shook his head and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "What happened to not showing someone like me what you look like?" he sneered.

"**_Do not make me go back on my word, Demon!" _**the woman – er, angel boomed. **_"I can easily leave you here right now…and for the rest of eternity you can be left here alone in the darkness…watching that poor boy rot away before your very eyes!"_**

Zabuza quickly looked to Haku, then back at the angel. "No! Please don't!" he held his hands up and bowed his head. "Please…please I'm sorry…"

The angel nodded. "That's better." She crossed her arms over her chest and floated over to Haku, running her hand down over his eyes to close them. "Now…to lay down the basics to you…" she shoved Haku's body forward, towards Zabuza.

Zabuza's eyes shot wide as he caught the dead boy, holding him against his chest. There was no burning feeling there anymore…just the feel of Haku's limp body against his. He held the boy tight and let his gaze flow back up to the angel, whom was smirking at them fondly. "Lets hear it then…"

"**_I am not going to let this be and easy task for you, Zabuza."_** The angel said. **_"So, I will spin the two of you back into different lives…different locations. You shall remember everything, because this is in fact your quest. But, Haku…his mind will remain closed during this entire ordeal."_**

"What?"

"**_Hush."_** The angel snapped before continuing. **_"Haku will not be completely clueless. He will have something to jog his memory every so often…but he will be left in a state of amnesia to begin with. Now…if you mess this up, meaning, if you both die in the same heartbreaking fashion as last time…Haku's memories will return right away…he will be informed of what is happening…then you will both be taken back here. You will be left to roam this darkened hell of your own making alone…while Haku's soul vanishes for ever."_**

"No please!" Zabuza yelled, his grip around Haku tightening. "Please…reconsider. If I cannot make this possible…take my soul instead of Haku's…send him to heaven…please I beg you." His eyes were pleading…it was hard to believe that such a terrifying and horrible man could stoop to such a level. "You know he does no deserve the fate that has been picked out for him…"

"**_Hmm."_** The angel cocked her eyebrow at him and just stared for a long moment before nodded. **_"Fine, Zabuza…I shall grant that request,"_** she wove her hand and a dull yellow glow surrounded both Haku and Zabuza. **_"I will be watching you…"_**

Zabuza shut his eyes as he felt Haku being torn away from his grasp, then, there was nothing but darkness once again.

--

Lolleh: Nyeah. Chapter one. Review please…I really want feedback on this story. XD Oh yeah, also...the other chapters will be longer than this one. This is just an intro type...thing... n.n


End file.
